You Are Loved
by Pufflebear4
Summary: Annabeth Chase, her mother left her when she was 4 and her father blames her for it. He hits her. Annbeth was alone until a new kid comes. His name Percy Jackson. This is the start of a beautiful friendship or somthing more. Will Annabeth let Percy in? Or go through this forever. Rated T for vilonce and swearing. All human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to write this because I am really aganist child abuse. They didn't do anything to desevre this. My heart goes out to all the children who have been hit by their parents. I hope that they get the right love they need. Thank you if you read this story. I love you all that do. You brightwn my day by commenting. I get happy just getting a new story follower. Thank you all. 3 _**

You Are Loved.

Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Here is another day in my life. I wake up and get ready for school. I walk down stairs to see my dad passed out on the couch with a few beer bottles, some whiskey, and who knows what. I be as quite as I can not to wake him and go to school. I get to school and go through the day talking to no one. At lunch I eat outside by a old oak tree and read a book. When school is over I go over to the coffee shop which is owned by a 32-year-old woman named Tori. Work my shift untill 6 and go home. When I get my father is drunk and goes on a rampage about how I ruined his life. Then he starts the abuse. If he very drunk I get a little less because he can't think strait. If he's still a little sober it's the worse. And of course tonight he had to be a little sober.

"You worthless piece of shit, you ruined my life. If it wasn't for you your perfect mother would still be here. But no, you had to ruin it. Be so whiney, a bitch and drive her out of the house. You desever this and I have no regret," He said right before he slapped my across my face. After that he pushed me to the ground and repeatly kicked my sides.

"Go, I don't want you in my sight," and with that I went to my room as fast as I could. I looked in my mirror and saw a big red mark on my face. I pulled my shirt up and saw that mt sides were already brusing. I had other brusies on my body. There were many on my stomach from when he punched me, many on my back from pushing me and there were some on my legs and thys. I looked out to see that my dad had already passed out on the couch. I grabbed my book bag and went back to my room to change and do homework. When I finished I took a shower and changed into pjs and went to bed. The next morning I changed, grabed my book bag and went to school. I thought today was going to be a normal day until I was called into the office.

"Yes, Mr.D what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well we have a new student, a Peter Johnston," He said montioning over to the kid siting in the conor.

"Um sr. it's Percy Jackson," Percy said.

"Okay Peter, anway this is Annabelle Case and she will be your buddy for the rest of the day," Mr.D said.

"Sr. it's Annabeth Chase," I said. He does this to all the students.

"Well nice to meet you Annabeth," Percy said, he started moving his hand and I thought he was going to hit me so I winced but it turned out it was a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Percy," I said shaking his hand back. We walked out of the office and started walking down the hall. I got a better look at Percy and saw that he was tan, had ravien black hair and sea green eyes.

"So what classes do you have?" I asked him. He pulled out his schedule and I compared his to mine.

"We have all the same classes," I said. I hand him back his schedule. I was smart and they offered me all the AP classes but once my dad found he pulled me out of the classes as fast as I got in.

"Soo, how long have you been going here?" He asked.

"Freshman year," I said.

"Cool, so what do you do for fun," He asked.

"I like reading and I want to be architect when I got older," I said.

"Cool," he said.

"Well what do like doing for fun?" I asked.

"Well I really like swim, and I really learning about the ocean. When I get in the water it's like I belong there, you know what I mean?" He said/asked.

"Yep, I fell that way when I drawing a building, like it's meant to be that way. It's telling me what to draw, or which way somthing should go. It's like it's telling me how it's should be," I said. I know I sound crazy, but it's my passion.

"Why do want to be a architect?" He asked.

"I want to bulid somthing permant. It seems everything has a end. I want to bulid somthing that people can see forever. Somthing that will last," I said.

"I never thought of somthing like that. I think that is a great idea that you can do," He said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So what class do we have first?" He asked.

"We have math,"I said. He groaned.

"I take it you don't like math," I said.

"It's the worst, I mean it's all numbers and stuff," I laughed at that.

"That's bascilly what math is," I said.

"Lets just get to class," He said.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Shut up Wise Girls," He said. This was the start to a beautiful friendship and maybe somthing more for the girl with a horrible past. **_**

**A/N: Thanks for reading if you do. I know Fredrick dosen't act like that but it's my story. Soo, ya. Anyway I hope you liked it and be agasnit child abuse. Love you all 3**

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi _**

You Are Loved

Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V.

So far out of the 10 schools I've been kicked out of, I like this one the most. Not only because I have the most beautiful girl as my tour guide. But nobody gives me dirty looks, or werid looks. I really like it here. I mean it's hard with me being dyslexic and having ADHD. I only know 2 other people who have dyslexia and ADHD. They are my cousins Nico and Thalia. There both from my dad side. Anyway I like this school because at my last school my stepfather was the engilsh teacher. The reason I got kicked out was is I got in a fight. The guy started it by talk bad about my dad. My dad got lost at sea before I was born so I never got to meet him. My mom married this one guy who I really don't like. I used to call him smelly Gabe. His name was Gaberiel Ungaino. He died because he fell into wet cement. I really like Paul and he treats my mother right. Anyway I was sitting with Annabeth under some tree at lunch time. She told me I could sit in the cafteria but I came with her anyway.

"So why do you sit out here at lunch?" I asked.

"I don't have anyone to sit with inside. I never really talk to anyone," She said.

"Oh, soooo, what do your parents do for a living?" I asked. I see her stiffen up.

"My dad is a retired collage professier, my mom left when I was 4," Annabeth said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know," I said feeling bad.

"It dosen't matter. What does your mom do for a living?" She asked.

"She is in the middle of writing her first novel," I said. My mom had a bad life. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was young. She lived with her uncle and when her uncle got cancer she dropped out of highschool to suport her family.

"Oh thats cool," She said.

"Do you need a ride home after school?" I asked her.

"Can you give me a ride to 'The Bean'?" She asked.

"That coffee shop?" I asked her back.

"Yup, I work there," She said. The bell rang and we picked up our trash. When Annabeth bent down to grab her book bag her shirt came up a bit exposing her back.

"What happened to your back?" I asked. The were a lot of brusies and scars there.

"I um fell out of a tree I was climbing," she said nevorsly.

"It dosen't look like it," I mumbled.

"Well that's what happened," She replied back coldly.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine, we have PE to go to," She said.

"Are you sure you want to go to PE with the bruses on your back?" I asked her.

"It's fine they don't hurt,"She said giving me a smile.

"Alright," I said and we walked to the gym. The uniform was baggy basketball shorts that were blue and a white t-shirt with our school name written in blue. walked out and saw Annabeth sitting on the blechers reading a book. I looked down and saw that here legs had bruses and scars on them also.

"It must of hurt when you fell out of that tree," I said.

"God Seaweed Brain you scared me," she said.

"Why do you call me Seaweed Brain," I asked her.

"Because your not that bright and you swim alot and there isn't a brain up there so it must be seaweed," She explained.

"Your mean Wise Girl," I said.

"Well why do you call me Wise Girl?" She asked me.

"That is because your smart, and your a girl," I said. I saw her cheecks turn a little pink.

"I'm not that smart," She defend.

"Yes you are, your smart and pretty," I said.

"You really think that?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. Would you like to go out Friday night? On a date with me, I mean I know we just met and I unders-"

"Yes I would love to," She said.

"Really?"

"Of course, here's my cellphone number," She said.

"Here's mine, I'll pick you up at 7:30, you can text me your adress," I said.

"Okay," She said and we went to gym class. **_**

**A/N: Awwww sweet Percabeth moment. I know it's kinda soon but trust me it's gonna work out in the end. Thanks you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited my story. I forget to do these all the time but I DO NOT own the Percy or Annabeth or any of this really, Just Tori, 'The Bean' and the oak tree. yep I own that okay byebye**

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, long time no see. Or read. Fun fact: my middle name is Reed. I wrote on a name tag once my full name, witch is Arden Reed _. Ha, thought I was gonna tell you my last name. Anyway, I did that and some little bitch comes up, with a marker and go's and crosses put the second e and writes a big fat a there. And to my self I was thinking, 'oh hell no' and I take a pencil, I know not very awesome as the marker, and crosses out the a and put the e above it. I never did find out who did this, although I was farely certain it was this one girl. Anyway, question! Does anyone want to follow me on instagram. if I get more then 4 yes's then I will post my name on all my up-to-date stories, not one shots. And profile. and the dead line will be the 18! PERCY JACKSONS FUCKING BIRTHDAY HELL YA! Anyway on with the story!_**

You Are Loved

Chapter 3

Annabeth's P.O.V.

The only reason I said yes to going out with Percy on Friday is because my dad is never home on the weekends. He is never home when I get back from school on Friday and he comes back sometime on Sunday. I never know when because they all seem to be different times. Today was Tuseday so that meant that my father would be home and wouldn't be to drunk so this is the day when I get the worst of the beatings. The reason why is because he has some kind of show on. When school was over, Percy gave me a ride just like he said he would. It was a qutie ride. I thanked him and then he pulled away. When I walked inside I was shocked to see my best friend from L.A. sitting there.

"Thalia?"

"Annie!" Thalia yelled as she jumped on me. I winced when she touched my brusies.

"Oh god, sorry," She said. She was the only one that knew about my home life. She used live with her mother who was always drunk. Her father had died right after her baby brother was born. Then 2 years later her brother was kidnapped and her mother hit her all time low. Thalia met this very nice woman who was named Artiems. She took in girls who had a hard time in life. The only thing about that is that she can't date anyone. She dosen't mind and she says she fine being a madien untill she leaves.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Fine, I just don't really want to go home tonight. This is normally the worst part of the week," I said.

"Call me before 7:00, if you don't I'll take it as the cha ce to get to your house," She said.

"No, you can't. He say he would kill me if anyone knew what was happening," I said.

"Annie, I don't care. I will make sure nothing will put you harms way," Thalia said with a look in here eye. I know that look, it's when she says something she means it.

"Fine, hey what are you doing here anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I came to vistit my cousin, he said he would be here at-" She didn't finish because the welcoming made that annoying _Ding!_

"I better get to work, I'll see you later," I said to Thalia and went behind the conuter.

"Hi, welcome to 'The Bean' what can I get you?" I asked looking up I saw I was talking to Percy.

"Hey Annabeth, can I get 2 iced hazel nut creamed coffees," Percy said.

"Sure, that will be $5.50 and your coffee will be ready soon," I said as he handed me $6.00.

"Keep, the change, when your done do youwant to meet my cousin, I think you would really like her," He said.

"Sure, give me a mintue," I said. I went and got there coffee's and went to sit with Percy.

"Annabeth, this is Thalia, Thalia this is Annabeth," Percy said. Thalia and I both burst out in laughter.

"So Annie your having your break now, you think Tori will mind?" Thalia asked me.

"No she never cares when there isn't really anybody here. So this is your cousin Thals, I would have never guessed you could be related to such a seaweed brain,"I said.

"Wait, I'm I missing something?" Percy asked bewilder.

"Percy, little Annie and I have known each other for years," Thalia said.

"First, don't call call me Annie, second your only 1 year older then me," I said to Thalia.

"Excuse, excuses. Anyway way we go way back, I was there when Annabeth broke arm trying to jump off a swing in the 3rd grade," Thalia said. That was a lie. I broke my arm because my dad had pushed me down a flight of stairs. That's when I started telling Thalia what was happening.

"Goodness you are a clumsy person. You should have seen her back. She told me she fell out of tree she was climbing," Percy said. Thalia look over at me with sympathy. The shop door opened with that _Ding. _

"Annabeth, get in the car, we have to go home, now," My dad said. I don't even know where he came from.

"Dad my, my shift isn't over." I mumbled.

"I didn't ask if your shift was over, get in the car, NOW!" He roared with rage. I quickly put my aporn om the conuter and went out to the car.

"Wait, Annabeth!" Percy said but my dad had already pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was quite and I was getting a little scared. I had already made him mad, I don't know what is going to happen. He parked the car in front of the house and I ran in so maybe I could run to my room and hide. Luck really dosen't like me because I fell on the 3rd stair.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BACK TO ME ! YOU BETTER STOP TALKING TO THOSE PEOPLE BEFORE THEY FIND OUT ABOUT ANYTHING." He said and he pulled me down the stairs. I heard a crack and figured one of my ribs where broken. He punched me in the face. I felt something warm and sticky run down my face. I put my hand to my nose and looked at the crisom red droplets all on the floor. With a punch to the stomach he left out the door an djust left me there. I looked at the wall clock and saw it was alredy 7 o'clock. That meant Thalia was going to come anytime now I guess. I heard a door open as I slipped into the darkness. _

**A/N: Oh you probaly hate me now. I know this chapter sucked. Sorry for not really updating alot. I'm going to be busy alot now. I have volleyball pratice, school is starting soon. I am going to try out in a play and if I get in I am going to be alot more busier. And I have alot of after school actives to. Not to mench homework and all of that. On to other news. THE DEMIGOD DIARIES CAME OUT 2 DAYS AGO! I got it yesterday and I started reading it around 4:00 PM my time and finished it around 11:30 my time. It was so good. There is some Percabeth and a little Jasper. I just want to say one thing. Warning Spoiler: Jason and Piper are a ****offical**** couple. And there is a picture of Thalia and I will say. I did not see that coming. I think from how alot of us saw her were 20 times different. She looks 12 not 15. all of them do execpt 1 and I'm not going say who. Anyway thanks for reading. ByeByeByeBye**

**Puffle Bear =)- **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, It's me, the person who doesn't like to update. I don't have any good excuse beside school and volleyball. Anyway on with the story! _**

You Are Loved

Chapter 4

Annabeths P.O.V.

When I woke up I saw I was in my room. My body felt like it was on fire, the pain hurt so badly. I saw that I was no longer covered in blood on my arms and hands. While I tried to figure out how Thalia was able to break into my house, I heard someone stirring in the chair next to my bed. I looked and saw that Percy was sitting right next to my bed, and Thalia was no where I site. Percy was sleeping and there was drool going down his chin. A soft _beep_ sound went off and I looked around to see what it was coming from. When I tried to get out of bed, I felt a sharp pain in my leg and fell to the floor with a shriek. Percy shot strait out of the chair not to familiar with his surroundings.

"Annabeth," He said and picked me up out of the heap I had gotten myself into.

"You drool in your sleep," I said once he put me back into bed.

"I do not," He said like a 5 year old. A pout formed on his lip and I chuckled.

"Anyway, why are you here?" I asked.

"Thalia said she needed a ride here, when she got out I followed her in the house and I saw you on the floor, unconscious, I was scared and before I knew it Thalia had carried you upstairs and cleaned you off. Annabeth what happened? And don't you lie to me," He said sternly.

"I had fell down the stairs," I lied.

"Where was your father when that happened?" He asked.

"Store," I lied again.

"For 6 hours! You are lying to me and just want to know the truth. No one falls down the stairs and gets a bloody nose and black eye. So stop lying!" He exclaimed, he started moving closer and flinch back as a habit.

"Sorry," I said. His facial expression changed from angry, to what looked like pity maybe.

"Just tell me what's wrong, you can trust me," Percy said. I sat there, lost in thought. Should I tell Percy? No, my father would kill me if he found out I told someone. But if I do can I finally be free. Free of the hate, the hurt, the abuse.

"My dad, doesn't really love me," I whispered, "My mother left when I was 3, he never really got violent with me until I was 8, I was young and foolish and I asked him where my mother was. My father lost it and started yelling and he slapped me across the face. I thought of running away so often since then, I never had the courage too, I guess. I met Thalia in the 4th grade, she found me on my front porch crying, I had a broken nose so she took me to a doctor. She made up an excuse of how we were playing baseball and she threw it to me when I wasn't paying attention. She even paid for it! We've known each other since. She was the only one there for me," By the time I was done I had a steady stream of tears going down my face.

"Oh Annabeth," He said. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. We sat there for a while before I spoke up.

"Where is Thalia?" I asked.

"She went to sleep on the couch," He said.

"What if my dad comes home?" I asked as the panic set in. He didn't have time to reply before we heard a bloody murder scream and a loud bang. _

**A/N: Ohhhh snap! Cliffy. I will update this probably tomorrow or next weekend. I mean person muhaha. I know that was probably expect but you never know. Until next time, **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I lied and I am sorry! I am a very busy person now since school started. Beside the fact that it is a Monday, I had a very good day. I spent the whole day with a friend in my class. The only time I didn't have on was when I went to the bathroom with, women problems, TMI. Anyway on to the story.** +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You Are Loved

Chapter 5

No One's P.O.V.

The 2 ran down the stairs as fast as they could. When they reached the bottom, they had saw Thalia, on the floor, blood going down her head. Fredrick was standing there with a pistol in his hand.

"Dad! What did you do?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, bitch," He said and slapped her across the face. That alone had sent her down due to her state.

"You NEVER raise your hand on your own child, or a girl, or a women, or anyone in that matter," Percy said, with his fist clenched he punched Fredrick across the face.

"Oh little Annie got her self a little savor now, "While Fredrick was saying this, Annabeth had crawled over to where Thalia was resting. She had checked her wrist for a pulse, when she couldn't find one, she moved over to her neck. She had felt a very faint one.

"Is Annie trying to be a hero now?" Fredrick asked when he saw Annabeth hunched over Thalia. "Have you told them about all the fun times we had. What you don't know is that the reason Athena left is because Annabeth is a little, rude, hurtful, bitc-"He didn't get time to finish because Percy had tackled him to the ground.

"Annabeth, call 911,"Percy shouted. Annabeth crawled over to where her cell phone was laying.

"Don't you dare you bitch! Call them and I'll kill all of you," Fredrick grumbled.

"Annabeth, trust me. I got him, call them!" Percy shouted. She turned her head and saw that Percy had her father pinned down. She quickly dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" The voice said.

"My father shot my friend in the head, she's barely alive, he's gonna kill us all!" Annabeth shouted in the phone.

"Ma'am calm down, where are you right now?" The voice asked.

"2334 Applewood lane, please hurry,"

"A crew is on their way, who else is there with you?" The lady asked.

"My 2 friends, the one that has gotten shot, and my other fried he has my dad pinned down for now, I don't know how long he can hold him," Annabeth sobbed into the phone.

"Ma'am calm down, take deep breaths, now listen for sirens," Not 1 minute later did she hear them close.

"I hear them," Annabeth said. She quickly hung up the phone and ran to the front door. She waved her hands like a madman trying to get them to notice. When they did, they ran inside with a gurney.

"In the living room," Annabeth yelled. She directed them as fast as they could into the living room. Thalia had been lifted and rushed out of the room. Fredrick had been knocked out while the paramedics looked over Percy. He had a black eye and a busted lip.

"Annabeth!" Percy said as he pushed through the paramedics. He gave her a almost bone crushing hug. After the broke apart, the police came in.

"Don't move," Fredrick said. "And she won't get hurt," He had a gun pointed right in Annabeths ear and had her in a head lock. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A/N: Hehe, I left you on a cliffy. I so mean. I got paint all over my pants today after school due to splatter painting with my friends for our schools Halloween party. What are you guys gonna be? Tell me and my favorites will be told in the next chapter. I will update faster, I try my hardest. Byee for now **

**Puffle Bear =)- **


	6. AN

**A/N: Hiii I'm bored okay so I'm posting this on all my current stories. I'm trying to write a one-shot but the main problem is I don't know what it to be about. I am in desperate need for inspiration. So please somebody anybody help me! If I like your idea, or you give me great inspiration I will dedicate that one-shot to you and **

**1 Give you a sneak peak at one of my stories or **

**2 I name a character after you in any of my stories **

**I know they're lame but common; I let you in my tree house. Anyway respond and if you are a guest, you'll have to go with 2, sorry, I can't really give you a sneak peak if you don't have an account. Anyway, hope ya'll will come up with something good. So bye my readers and sorry to all of you who thought this was a chapter. **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	7. Chapter 6

"Now," Fredrick said in a drunken state, "We are going to put down some ground rules,

Number one, anyone makes a move for the bitch, she's dead." Everyone was silent.

"Good, now I'm going leave here with her, wait 10 minutes before you leave, we never speak of this again or I will make all of your lives a living hell," Fredrick started moving before something came out of the shadows, the man had something in his hand. In one swift movement, he had Fredrick on the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent, any movements, I will stun you," The man lift Fredrick off the floor, and they walked out the door.

"Annabeth! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Percy said running up to Annabeth, who was standing up after falling on the floor.

"I'm fine Percy, really, calm down," Annabeth said. Percy grabbed her and gave her a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you," Percy mumbled into her hair.

"I'm right here, don't worry," Annabeth said trying to calm him down. Percy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Annabeth rub soothing circles on Percy back.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but we're going to need to ask some questions," The same man who had taken Fredrick down.

"Okay," Annabeth said a little shy.

"We are both going to have to take you down to the station, then we will take you both to the hospital to get you both checked out and so you can check on your friend." The officer led them both out of the house to a squad car.

"By the way, I'm Nico di Angelo, I am a undercover cop and they also call me the shadow man, because as you saw, I blend into the shadows very easily and sneak attack," Nico said, he had long black hair, well long as in 2 inches under the ear, dark blue almost obsidian eyes, Caucasian and tall. The both sat quietly in the back of the squad car. When they arrived at the station, Annabeth was the first to go into questioning.

"Okay Annabeth, we are going to ask you a few questions, so we have proof, therefore your father will stay in prison," Nico said.

"I know what position your in, I had to through the same thing when I was younger, so if you feel uncomfortable, please just tell us so we can stop and ask you another time," Annabeth nodded.

"First question, how long has this gone on for?"

"9 years,"

"Next question, has he every sexually assaulted you or raped you?"

"No,"

"Has he every let another one of his friends abuse, or sexually assault you,"

"Abuse yes, sexually assault, no,"

"Do you know why he did this?"

"My mother left when I was 4, he didn't start the real abuse until I was 8,"

"Do you have any blood relatives alive that you know of?"

"No"

"That is all the questions we have today, we would like to take some pictures of the bruises and marks he left on you for evidence, we will stay in touch, Annabeth, you are probably one of the bravest people I know, I will do my very best to keep that man in jail for long time," Nico said as he led Annabeth back in the room Percy was in, when she got there, there was a women who look about 43, She was guessing it was Percy's mother.

"Annabeth, I guess?" The women said.

"Yes,"

"Hi, I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, how are you sweetie," Sally said pulling Annabeth into a hug. _'Wow_' she thought _'I have never have felt so loved by someone in such a short time'_

"I heard what happened, and I talked to a few people, would you like to stay with Percy and My husband Paul and I?"

"Really?" Annabeth said a little chocked up, no one had every offered her so much in such a little time.

"Really, as long as you need, feel free," Sally said giving her a smile

"Yes," _

**A/N: Okay so I know I haven't updated in a really long time, sorry. Okay so I have a Instagram and so my name is to_infinity_and_beyond_8_ if you want to follow, my one friend posts pictures of Hunger Games, she is obsessed, her name is hanna_katniss and then for all you directioners out there, my other friend post pics of One Direction, her name is swagmasta_doncasta23 . Thamks for reading Byeee **

**=)- Puffle Bear **


End file.
